


Like a beautiful angel

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lynx [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Eiji consola Ash.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Someone You Loved (Female Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi1aPNWJCqI.Ha partecipato a: 6-Setting Writing Challenge.Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/Fandom: Banana Fish
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Lynx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Like a beautiful angel

Like a beautiful angel

‘ _Aslan socchiuse gli occhi, guardandosi intorno con aria colma di terrore. Sul muro dello scantinato era scritto: “It was more fun in hell”._

_Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Boccheggiò, avvertendo una fitta al petto._

_“La prego, mi liberi” gemette. Il suo corpo ignudo tremava, mentre la sua pelle era arrossata lì dove le fascette di plastica nera gli tenevano fermi i polsi e le caviglie. I capelli color oro gli ricadevano aggrovigliati ai lati del viso._

_Il maestro di baseball si leccò le labbra, guardandolo bloccato sulla brandina senza materasso. I ferretti stavano graffiando la pelle del ragazzino._

_“Sarà questione di qualche attimo” disse l’uomo. Si sfilò i pantaloni, mostrando che era eccitato. “Vedrai, ti piacerà. Ti ci abituerai subito” soffiò._

‘

Ash gridò, svegliandosi di colpo e si guardò intorno, con aria confusa. Si massaggiò il petto, boccheggiando. La testa gli ronzava e avvertì una sensazione di nausea.

< No, maledetto. Non mi sono abituato! Ho imparato a fingere, ma continuo a voler morire quando ci penso. I tuoi tocchi, le tue mani, la tua lingua ed i tuoi baci si confondono con quelli di quel maledetto di ‘papà’ Dino e di tutti gli altri maledetti che ho dovuto soddisfare. Non c’è differenza tra un cliente in un vicolo e qualche pervertito in prigione > pensò. Le tempie gli pulsavano.

Eiji gli accarezzò la testa, guardandolo rabbrividire e se lo poggiò contro. “Hai avuto un incubo? Golzine?” domandò.

Ash socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Più o meno” bofonchiò.

Eiji gli passò le mani tra i morbidi capelli biondi, cullandoselo contro.

“Non preoccuparti. Qui sei al sicuro” sussurrò. < Imparerò a proteggerti, a costo di dover sparare a mezzo mondo. Non mi fa paura la mala. Ti porterò in Giappone con me. Lontano da tutto, lontano dall’America > pensò.

Ash si aggrappò a lui, tremando, lasciando che l’altro lo cullasse. Alzò il capo e gli posò un bacio all’angolo della bocca.

“Non sono come una puttana, vero?” esalò.

Eiji arrossì.

“No. A cominciare dal fatto che sei uno splendido ragazzo”.

Ash fece un grugnito e rilassò, mentre Eiji gli accarezzava le spalle. Ash cercò gli occhi di Eiji, erano liquidi e comprensivi, sul viso aveva un sorriso rassicurante. “Poi devo dire che sai anche essere veramente dominante quando vuoi”.

Ash fece un mezzo sorriso, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.

“Tu sei uno splendido angelo. Vorrò esserci il giorno in cui ricomincerai a spiccare il volo davanti a tutti. Diventerai un grande campione di salto con l’asta” soffiò.

Eiji rabbrividì.

“Al momento mi sento più orientato verso il giornalismo. Voglio ‘saltare’ soltanto per te” mormorò.

< Con lui non sono più all’inferno, ma in paradiso > pensò Ash, riaddormentandosi tra le braccia del più giovane.

Il giapponese lo guardò. < Tu hai l’aspetto di un angelo. Certo, sai essere un vero demone tentatore se vuoi e alle volte sei un kille spaventoso, ma… Quando ti fidi sembri un bambino innocente che ha solo bisogno di un rifugio > pensò.


End file.
